Charlotte's Nightmare
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After spending 3 years in a mental Hospital, Charlotte is convinced that vampires don't exist and that her boyfriend is in-fact dead. But when old friends come back into her life she starts to think otherwise...On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_"Cj" __Charlie called, I ran over to them and we helped up Amy who was human again, Charlie and Amy hugged before pulling me into it making it a group hug, but the thing is even though Jerry and Cole were dead I didn't feel any better, I felt okay but nothing major as I'd hoped __"Wait what about Evil?' Charlie asked nervously, I glanced at Peter who sighed "Evil's dead Charlie, he died a while ago" I replied, he faced me and gave me a sympathetic look "Cj I'm sorry" he said pulling me into a hug, I nodded and hugged back._

3 Years Later...

"Alright Charles, what really happened?" the psychiatrist, Dr Harrison, asked "Jerry Dandridge was a serial murderer, cult worshipper, kidnapper, he abducted my girlfriend Amy and my friend Ed Thompson and this trigerred a defence mechanism in my brain which caused me to imagine he was a vampire"

Charlie replied shrugging "And was Jerry Dandridge a vampire?" Dr Harrison asked "No there's no such thing" Charlie said "How do you know?" Dr Harrison asked "Because Vampires don't exist" Charlie replied "And did your sister Charlotte see Mr Thompson walking around?"

Dr Harrison asked, Charlie sighed and shook his head "My little sister Charlotte was so distraught over Ed's death that she started to hallucinate and become insane" he said, Dr Harrison nodded "She's going to be let out of the Hospital tomorrow" he said, Charlie smiled "Yeah, I'm gonna go pick her up" he replied, Dr Harrison nodded and ended the session.

Next Day - State Hospital...

Charlotte shoved everything she had brought to the hopsital with her into the small bag, she had spend 3 years in the hospital having 2 therapy sessions a day to help her "Charlotte, it's time" her nurse, Lisa, said "I know I can't wait to get home" Charlotte replied excitedly, she stood up and grabbed her bagpack "Follow me" Lisa said, Charlotte nodded and walked through the room with Lisa,

she was going to miss some of the people she met here but she really wanted to go home, they reached the exit and Charlotte saw her brother Charlie waiting "Goodbye Charlotte" Lisa said giving her a brief hug, Charlotte smiled "Bye" she said walking through doors

"Hey sis" Charlie said walking forward, Charlotte ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug "I missed you" she exclaimed, he nodded and let her down "I missed you too, c'mon let's get you home mom's going crazy" he said,

she chuckled and got into the passenger side of his car "When did you hair go blonde?" he asked, she rolled her eyes "I decided to go blonde before I went in" she replied, he nodded and they travelled the rest of the way in silence.

Charlotte's POV...

We finally arrived home and I sighed, it had been 3 years since I was last here and I never knew realised how much I missed it "Finally home" I sighed exiting the car, Charlie stood next to me and nodded "Memories" he said shaking his head, I nodded and we headed towards the house,

we hadn't even reached the door when mom came running out and hugged us both "Oh my babies are home" she squeeled, I smiled and hugged back "Not for long though mom I gotta get back to my dorm soon" Charlie said holding mom at arms length,

she nodded in understanding and sighed while glancing at us both "Your both growing so fast" she said sadly, I sighed and she suddenly smiled "He's still here Charlotte" she said, my eyes widened and I became very excited "Really? I thought he would've died or you'd of sold him"

I exclaimed, she glared slightly "I would never do that to you, you love him very much. He's in your room now actually" she said, I smiled "I missed him"

I whined, she nodded and took my bagpack from me "Everythings how it was in your room I didn't want to mess anything up" she said, I nodded and we entered the house.

I ran upstairs to my room and practically fell in, everything was the same but I didn't care about that, I smiled at the grey dog on my bed and his head shot up "Hi boy"

I exclaimed, I jumped onto the bed and he started licking me "Oh I missed you so much" I said in a baby voice while scratching him behind the ear,

he whined and I sat up "I know" I sighed hugging him, his head rested on my shoulder and I smiled, I was home and nothing could go wrong now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a note to say that this story is based on the second movie if you haven't guessed already and I hope you like the story :D**

* * *

Charlotte's POV...

I woke up the next morning feeling over the moon, I was home in my warm bed and I could relax without having to worry about vampires unlike I did 3 years ago, the dog I had found back then in the alley stayed and I finally named him, Ash,

I chose the name because of the grey on his fur, I felt something wet on my neck and my eyes opened, Ash was hovering above me and licking my neck, I giggled and petted him "Hi baby" I whispered, he layed down on top of me and was actually quite heavy

"Come on boy" I said sitting up, he jumped off the bed and I pulled back the quilt "I'm starving" I groaned pulling on a pair of shorts, I only wore a large shirt to bed last night it was boiling under that quilt, and having a large wolf/dog lying on you doesn't help "Mom?" I called walking downstairs "In here sweety" she replied from the living room,

I plonked down next to her and Ash jumped up on the couch before lying down with his head in my lap "How'd you sleep?" she asked reading a magazine, I shrugged "Good I guess" I replied scratching behind Ash's ear "What you gonna do today?" she asked facing me, I shrugged again and looked at her "I dunno, I need to get a job though" I said in thought

"Charlotte are you sure you wanna do that? You just got out of Hospital" she said worriedly, I smiled and rolled my eyes "Mom I'll be fine, besides it's not like I'm gonna get a job far away I'll stick within walking distance" I replied reasuringly,

she nodded "You know I worry about you Charlotte, I don't want you losing it again" she said turning back to her magazine, I sighed "Mom I was just upset back then, I know the truth now and I know he's not coming back" I said slightly irritated, Ash whined and I looked down at him "Besides I have Ash now" I said petting my gorgeous dog,

he licked my hand and I smiled "That dog loves you, maybe you should take him for a walk" Mom suggested, I knew she was trying to stall my looking for a job idea but I went along with it anyway "Alright, guess it couldn't hurt" I said standing up, I walked into the kitchen and searched through the fridge for something, I found a soda and pulled that out along with a microwaveable chicken burger

"How can you eat that junk at this time of day?" Mom asked disgustedly, I giggled "Mom hospital food is gross and I've been eating it for 3 years gimme a break" I exclaimed, she nodded "So your not on any meds?" she asked curiously, I shook my head and shoved the burger into the microwave

"They gave me some pills to calm me down if I do start going crazy again" I explained, she nodded again and I sat at the table "I'm gonna go get dressed, keep an' eye on my burger mom" I said going upstairs, Ash followed me into my room and jumped on the bed as I got changed.

I walked back downstairs and found my mom in the same spot "Is my food done?" I asked, she shrugged and I rolled my eyes "Did a beeping noise go off?" I asked, she nodded and I took the burger out of the microwave "Where you goin' today then mom?"

I asked sitting at the table "I'm meeting someone" she replied, my curiosity took over and I asked her "With who?" she faced me and smiled slightly "A guy, he doesn't live far from here actually" she said, I nodded "What's his name and what time you going out?"

I asked, she thought for a moment "His names Jack and I'll be leaving the house around half 5, I'm meeting him at 6:00" she explained, I nodded and opened my soda "Okay, well it's 1:00 now so I should find a job soon" I said trying to finish off my burger as quick as possible "Sweety you have plenty of time" she said confused, I nodded

"Yeah but you take at least two hours to get ready for a date and as much as I love you I don't wanna have to go through a fashion show again" I said, she rolled her eyes "I only did that once" she said, I held up 3 fingers "3 actully and it was the worst time of my life, everything was good but no you had to change another 50 times"

I groaned, I knew I was exagerating slight but it was really boring "I'm not that bad. So you gonna take Ash out for a walk?" she asked, I shook my head "Nah I'll leave him here" I said, I put my plate in the sink and my soda can in the trash "You going now?"

she asked with raised eyebrows, I nodded "Sooner the better momma" I replied, she nodded and I bent down to Ash's level "I'll see you later gorgeous" I said kissing his nose, he licked my cheek and I left the house.

Now I wasn't sure where I could find a job exactly but there was somewhere I wanted to go first, the diner, I entered and sat in my usual seat at the back while looking around, it had been a long time since I last sat here and it was the start of my delusional problems "What can I get you?" the waitress asked, I looked up and saw a very familiar face "Oh my gosh, Amy Peterson?"

I asked, she noticed it was me and smiled "Hey Cj, it's been a while" she said hugging me, I nodded "It's Charlotte now actually, stopped going by Cj a long time ago" I explained, she nodded and sat opposite me "How you been doing, I heard you got out of the Hospital the other day, sorry your mom tells my mom everything" she said, I chuckled

"Yeah I'm good, what about you?" I asked, she leaned forward on the table "Well I kind of broke up with your brother, we sort of drifted apart yah know? But we keep in touch a little, and I got a job here" she said motioning to her name tag, I nodded "I'm tryna find a job myself" I admitted "You could work here, I mean the last girl got fired for screwing one of the other workers on one of the tables so we have two spots open"

she said, I nodded "Yeah I guess I'll ask your boss in a minute" I replied, she nodded "Wow you haven't changed at all, apart from your hair I mean your blonde" she exclaimed, I chuckled "Felt like a change" I replied, she nodded in understanding

"So d'you want anything?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah could I just get a coke?" I asked, she nodded and stood up "It's good that your back Charlotte, everyone else kind of dissapeared after the incident" she said, I nodded and she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I got home at 4:30 after walking around town a bit, everything was still exactly the same as it was when I was 16, except it felt different to me for some reason, maybe because a lot of people I knew back then weren't here anymore "Is that you Charlotte?" Mom shouted, I rolled my eyes "No I'm someone breaking in to steal your T.V" I replied sarcastically

"Well if I were you I'd watch the dog" she said, I chuckled and plonked down on the couch lying on my side "Why?" I asked turning on the T.V "He make's an' excellent guard dog, came home one morning and found a burgler in the living room, he was half dead by the scratches and bites on his body" she explained, my eyes widened slightly

"Huh, good thing, now other burglers know not to break into here" I said in thought, I heard someone coming down the stairs but it sounded like they were running, I sat up to see who i was and found it was Ash, he jumped onto the couch and started licking my cheek again "Hi boy" I said lying back down, he layed down in front of me and I petted him

"What's the time Charlotte?" Mom asked, I glanced at the clock "4:35" I replied, the news guy came on and I turned the volume up _"The bodies of two young men at the age of 19 were found this morning with throats slit, police say the victims were Chris Mardon and Mark Anderson..." _

a photo of the guys came up on the screen and I sat up slightly, they were both guys from my high school, I remember they were douches too _"...There are no suspects as to who might have done this but we do advise you to be carefull and don't travel alone, on another subject..." _the guy proceeded to talk about the weather or something and my eyes slowly closed.

Charlotte's Dream...

_I met up with Charlie on our first day of High School and I wondered if his day had gone better than' mine, it wasn't too bad but could've been better "Charlotte!" he called, I turned around and saw him with Ed "Hey bro, how was your day?" I asked, he shrugged "It was okay, what about you?" he asked, I also shrugged "Not bad" he replied, I turned to Ed_

_"What about you Evil?"  
I asked, he glared slightly and rolled his eyes "Could've been better, and I thought that nickname would've faded out by now" he whined, I smiled and threw an' arm around his shoulder "Nope it's too catchy" I said, he smirked and put an arm around my waist _

_"Maybe we should give you one Charlotte" he said putting emphasis on my name, I rolled my eyes "What d'you have in mind?" I asked, he thought for a moment "What's your middle name?" he suddenly asked, I tilted my head "Jane" I said a little confused, he nodded "I now name you Cj" he said, I thought it through for a moment before nodding "I like it" I said smiling "Yeah it suits you, come on guys" Charlie said, I nodded and we made our way home..._

End Dream...

"Charlotte" someone called while shaking me slightly, I opened my eyes to see mom right in front of me "Hi" I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up, Ash was still lying in front of me and seemed to be sleeping also "It's 5:00 sweety so I'm gonna get going, you gonna be okay here all alone?" she asked worriedly, I nodded "I'll be fine, sides I got Ash here with me"

I pointed out, she nodded "Your crying Charlotte, bad dream?" she asked, I felt my cheeks and found I had infact been crying "Yeah I'm fine, nightmare is all" I said reasuringly, she stood up straight and sighed "You know you can talk to me about anything" she said, I smiled and relaxed back into the couch "I know mom and when I need to talk I swear I'll come to you" I said, I wasn't sure if I really would but it would keep her off my back for a bit

"Alright sweety, I'm going now but you lock everything when I leave" she said heading for the front door, I nodded and she faced me "Now there's some microwavable burgers in the fridge, and sodas and Ash doesn't eat dog food but you know that anyway. Just be carefull tonight, especially with that killer running around" she said, I nodded and opened the door for her

"Mom don't stress about me, have a good time tonight" I said, I didn't want her to worry about me just because I recently got out of a mental hospital "Okay I promise I won't worry, but I don't know when I'll be home for warning" she said, I smiled a little "Maybe you won't be home till tomorrow" I replied, she gave me a surprised look

"You know I'm not that easy Charlotte, but this man is very attractive and reminds me of someone. Well I'll see you later on okay?" she asked walking down the path, I nodded and shut the door, I turned around and saw Ash watching me, I crouched down on my knees and motioned him to me, he did and I stroked him with both hands "Just you and me tonight boy"

I said, he licked my cheek and I smiled "At least I can count on you to keep me safe" I said more to myself, he wouldn't stop licking me and I giggled while standing up "C'mon boy, I'm thirsty" I said walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat back on the couch, Ash was watching my can and I glanced between him and my drink "You want some?"

I asked, he whined and pawed at the couch, I took it as a yes "Alright but if you start shitin' in the house I'm not taking the blame" I said pouring some into his bowl, he drank it and I watched him in thought, Ash wasn't like any normal dog I'd seen, he hated dog food and wouldn't drink water, he looked more like a wolf than' a dog and all he did was follow me around and sleep, but I loved him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on the couch again and found that it was 1:00 in the morning, I fell asleep watching T.V again but unlike before Ash wasn't with me, I looked around the house but he wasn't here at all "Ash?" I called slightly worried, I stood at the top of the stairs and froze as I looked down,

a painful memory popped into my head and it was as though it was happening all over again, I could see myself sat in front of Peter Vincent watching Evil die, I put my hands on the balcony and watched the scene play out...

_"It's okay" I whispered stroking his cheek with my other hand, he was looking at me and I noticed the blood all over him "I'm not going anywhere" I said lying on my side to face him, the hole in his chest was really big and I wondered how he was still going "I..I'm so..sorry" he gasped, I smiled faintly "I know" I said shuffling closer, he put a blood covered hand on my neck and it was shaking "Don't go Ed, please I know I said I didn't want you but I lied" I said, he smiled a little _

_"Y..you call..lled me Ed" he gasped, I nodded and his eyes shut, his breathing stopped all together and his hands went limp, I cried harder and felt a hand on my shoulder "He's gone Charlotte" Peter said, I noticed he had tear stains on his cheeks so he must've been crying at what just happened "I know" I whimpered pulling my hand back from Evil's cheek..._

The whole scene disspeared and I just then realised tears were falling down my cheeks, I wiped them away and shook my head as I walked down the stairs, that was a long time ago and I was not going back into the Hospital again "Ash?" I called again, I couldn't find him anywhere and I was seriously starting to get worried "Damn it Ash where are you?"

I whispered to myself, I unlatched the front door and walked out, I locked it behind me and started the search for Ash, I started by searching the street but I couldn't find him there, so I stretched the distance and headed further into town, I didn't really know why I was so desperate to find Ash but I had become very attached to the dog/wolf and I didn't wanna let him go just yet

"Noooo!" I jumped at the sound of male screaming and I despite my concience protesting I ran towards the place it came from, I recognized it as the alleyway I'd found Ash in and my eyes widened, I had a large debatein my mind about weather or not to go down there but I knew if I could help this person then I would, I walked fast down the alley but tried not to make too much noise as I did

"Please no" the man whimpered, I realised I was very close to the person so I slowed down my movements trying not to alert them I was here, I peeked mhead around the corner and saw what was happening, there was a guy backed up agains't the wall and another guy lowly walking towards him, I could only see the outline of them but not their faces, cons of walking down a dark alley I guess,

the man stood up grabbed the other man and threw him into the middle of the alley, he jumped on him and the man screamed, I couldn't see what was going on but it didn't look too good, the man on the floor stopped struggling and the other stood up,

there was a stream of blue light from somewhere and the man walked underneath it, my eyes widened as I recognized the person "No' I whispered, he heard me and looked my way, his eyes were red and I could see his fangs "Hi Cj" he said, before I knew what was happening my eyes rolled back and I fell down.

No One's POV...

Evil knew what was going to happen before it even did, he vampire-sped to Charlotte and caught her before she hit the floor, she wasn't meant to see him feeding on one of his old High School bullies but she must've been looking for him, well the other him that she was actually comfortable with, Ash, he wasn't exactly happy being a wolf all the time but he thought it was worth it, as long as he could stay with her he was fine with it "C'mon Cj" he said carrying her bridal style, he made sure to slit the man's throat first before carrying Charlotte home.

Evil carried her into her room and took off her shorts, shoes and cardigan before putting her into bed, he was going to make himself known to her soon but he wasn't sure how to do it or if she would believe it, after all she had been put into a mental Hospital for 3 years and he did not want her going back in again,

Evil sighed and exited her room while turning out the light, he walked into the bathroom and washed the blood from his chin and hands, being a vampire was very messy but he kept himself clean, luckily for him Charlotte's mom was oblivious and never knew if he was there or not, but he knew he would have a hard time feeding when Charlotte was looking for her beloved dog,

he walked back into Charlotte's room and took off all his clothes before stashing them underneath her bed, he changed back into 'Ash' and jumped onto Charlotte's bed before lying down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte's Dream...

_"Why on earth do you boys watch this?" Amy asked, I was sat on the couch with her, Charlie and Evil watching Fright Night, well they were both watching intently while me and Amy sat here bored "Are you kidding? This guy's awesome" Charlie exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "I think you have a very serious vampire obsession" I said watching them, they both faced me and Amy "We are not obsessed, we just like the show" Charlie said drinking some more of his soda, Amy gave me a creeped out look and I shrugged "You guys know vampires aren't real right?" I asked hopefully, they both rolled their eyes "Yes Cj we know they don't exist" Evil replied slightly irritated, I nodded "Thank god for that" Amy muttered, I chuckled..._

End Dream...

My eyes shot open and I gasped, I remembered what had happened last night down to the last detail, I sat up and realised I was in my room with Ash lying down next to me, so that must've meant I was dreaming again, I didn't know why I was having flashbacks and dreams but I think it had something to with the fact of me being home again, everything was flooding back but at least I wasn't completely losing it this time,

I looked down at Ash who appeared to be sleeping and I slowly climbed out of bed not wanting to wake him, I left the bedroom and checked mom's room to see if she did come home "Mom?" I whispered opening the door, she was there underneath the sheets snoring slightly, I giggled to myself and closed her door before going downstairs,

I grabbed a soda from the fridge but wasn't that hungry today, I sat down on the couch and turned the news on _"...Another body was found last night but this time in an' alleyway, police have closed up the alley for investigation but there are no suspects to the murder, the victim's name was Josh Williams and like the other victims he also had a slit throat, police say it is the same killer" _They put a photo of the guy up on the T.V and I actually recognized him from High School,

it was as though all the douche bags from my school were being killed off one by one, not that I cared much, it was only a matter of time before someone got them for all the bullying they did, I heard someone coming down the stairs and I was jumped on by Ash "Morning" I said petting him, he licked my cheek and neck repeatedly causing me to laugh from the ticklish feeling

"C'mon boy get down" I said through laughs, he stopped the licking and settled on lying down next to me while I stroked his belly "Charlotte" Mom called from upstairs, I climbed over Ash and jogged upstairs to her room, she was still lying in bed only with her eyes open "Yup?" I asked, she sighed "I have a headache can you grab me some painkillers from downstairs please?"

she asked, I nodded "Yeah wait here" I replied leaving the room, I grabbed two pills and a glass of water before taking them back upstairs to her "Thanks sweety"she said sitting up, she threw the pills into her mouth and swallowed them down with some water "How was your date last night?" I asked curiously, she smiled shrugged "It was good, were going out again tonight"

she said, I chuckled "Not if you still got that headache" I said, she nodded "Maybe the pills will kick in soon, I should get some sleep Charlotte, I'm working again at 3:00 tomorrow morning" she said laying back down, my eyes widened "Mom you can't seriously be going on a date at 6:00 and then working at 3:00 you won't be sleeping at all" I exclaimed

"That's why I'm resting now Charlotte, wake me up at 5:00 would you?" she asked, she instantely fell asleep and I rolled my eyes while going back downstairs "She is insane" I muttered falling down onto the couch, Ash rested his head on my chest and I looked down at him "What to do today" I said more to myself, his tongue shot out and licked me on the nose,

I giggled and sat up "Oh my god I love you" I exclaimed scratching his tummy, he rolled over and his tail started moving back on forth "I don't know what I'd do without you Ash" I admitted quietly, I didn't know why I said it, but partly because it was true,

I knew I was only clinging to Ash because I missed Evil but I didn't care, I loved this dog more than' anything, Ash whined and nudged me with his nose, I smiled and petted his head "You'll never leave me will you boy?" I asked, he licked my cheek and I giggled.

At The Diner...

It was 2:00 and I only had to work until 4:00, they were closing down early because of the killings and apparently this town had become very dead anyway, so no one came here as much as before "Here" Amy said handing me the apron and name tag, I put it on and we sat behind the counter "Is it always this empty?" I asked looking around the diner, she nodded

"Pretty much, no one comes here as much as they used too, don't know why I mean this was our favourite place to me" she said, I nodded "We did have some good times here" I said in thought "Yeah, just me, you, Charlie and Evil" she said also in thought, I sighed "I'm sorry Charlotte" she said realising, I shook my head "No it's okay, I haven't been able to speak to someone who knew him as well as me in a while" I said shrugging, she nodded

"His mom always speaks to my mom and yours, they meet up to play poker still and I overhear them talking about it, not all the time but sometimes" she admitted, I nodded "I haven't seen his mom in a long time" I said "She was awesome, I remember she always spoke her mind and it cracked us up" Amy said, I smiled "Yeah, remember when she was talking about sex and Evil got really annoyed?"

I asked, Amy laughed "Yeah that was a funny day...she's changed though. She doesn't crack jokes anymore and we rarely see her smile" she said, I nodded and sighed "Everyone changed" I said, she nodded and it all fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6

I got home from work and was greeted by Ash who jumped up on me, I fell back into the door but was laughing at the same time "Hi Boy" I said stroking his head, he licked my hand, cheek and practically everywhere he could "You miss me huh?"

I asked, he nudged me with his head and I crouched down to his level "I missed you too" I said kissing his nose, I stood back up and leaned agains't the stairs banister "Mom?" I called, no reply, I walked upstairs and entered her room to find her asleep,

I chuckled and shook her slightly "Mom, time to wake up" I said, she stirred and I rolled my eyes "What time is it?" she groaned opening her eyes "It's 4:30 but you know how long it takes for you to choose an' outfit" I said crossing my arms,

she sighed and nodded "I guess your right" she said, I smiled and walked back downstairs, Ash was on the couch sleeping and I grabbed a burger from the fridge, I shoved it in the microwave and wated for it to heat up "Charlotte can I borrow one of your necklaces?"

Mom asked, I sat down on the single couch and turned on the T.V "Yeah go ahead" I replied.

It had been an hour later and I was bored shittless, mom was still getting dressed and Ash was sleeping, I realised I was gonna be on my own again tonight and I wasn't exactly happy about that, but mom needed this date so I wasn't gonna force her to stay home just because I was a little freaked out being on my own "Charlotte, I'm leaving"

Mom said, I stood up and met her at the front door "Alright, have a good time" I said opening the door, she nodded "Alright well you have a good night" she said, I nodded and closed the door after she left before groaning, I had no idea what I was gonna do tonight,

I turned around and jumped when I found Ash in front of me, I crouched down and sighed "You scared the shit outta me, what to do" I said, I grabbed another soda from the fridge and stared at it for a moment "I think I have an addiction" I muttered opening it,

I poured some into Ash's bowl and he drank it "Your a strange dog' I said going back into the living room, I sat down on the big couch in thought and decided to clean my room, it would give me something to do for the next hour or so, I settled on making my bed first before vaccuming the carpet.

It was 7:00 and I had actually cleaned the entire house, it took a little less time than' I thought so now I was still bored out of my mind, I changed into my pyjamas and grabbed a pillow and small blanket from my room, I took it downstairs and made a small bed for myself on the couch,

I turned on the news and snuggled back into the couch, all the lights were off and it was actually strangely relaxing "Ash" I called, he soon came into view and I patted the couch, he jumped up and layed down in front of me, my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

No One's POV...

After Charlotte fell asleep Evil made sure she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he finally after about half hour realised she was in a heavy sleep which would most likely last until the next morning judging by her sleeping patterns, he cautiously moved from underneath her arm and ran upstairs into her room,

Evil changed back into his normal self and grabbed his clothes from underneath Charlotte's bed, he quickly dressed and made his way back downstairs

"Oh Cj" he sighed sitting in front of her, he stroked her hair back and she moved a little in her sleep, it was very difficult for him being around her for nearly 4 years and not making himself known, but he knew it would come soon.

Evil slit the guys throat and stood up, he found it amazing how all the dicks that had picked on him in High School became losers working in the kitchens cleaning dishes or cleaning floors, even one guy ended up becoming the school janitor

"Your becoming very good at that Ed" a familiar voice said, Evil nodded and faced the man "I know, feels like I've been doing it for years" he replied "Well technically you have" the man said, Evil nodded and turned to him "How are things going with Charlotte's mom?"

he asked, the man smirked "Well actually, she's back at my house right now unconcious, I never realised how much better it was to just drink people without turning them" he said, Evil nodded "So your not turning her?" he asked, the man shook his head

"No, not yet anyway, we need Charlie to be turned first, my sister's seeing to that" he replied, Evil smirked slightly "Man Brewster will not see this coming" he exclaimed excitedly, he didn't care that much about Charlie anymore, all he cared about was Charlotte "And when will you turn Miss Brewster?" the man asked curiously, Evil sighed "Soon, I swear" he said

"I hope so Ed, otherwise you'll have to kill her" the man said, Evil hissed baring his fangs "No" he said menacingly "I'm just stating a fact, what will happen to her when everyone in her family are turned and she's not? She'll be sent back into the Hospital" the man said, Evil knew he was right "Fine Jerry, I'll turn her" he said, Jerry smiled and turned into a bat before disspearing.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the house phone ringing and I yawned, I grabbed the phone sleepily and put it to my ear "Hello?" I asked _"I'm sorry Charlotte I didn't know who else to call" _a familiar voice said panicked, I was wide awake now "I'm sorry lemme do something first"

I said nervously, I turned on the living room light and picked up the phone again "Hi Peter" I sighed _"Your in danger Charlotte" _he said, I rolled my eyes "Peter it's late, or early I don't know but I'm tired" I said _"I know we haven't spoken in a long time but I had to warn you" _

he said, he sounded really scared and I became quite nervous "Warn me about what Peter?"I asked, he sighed on the other end of the line _"It's about what happened three years ago" _he started, I shook my head "No Peter don't you dare bring that up again" I said _"Jerry Dandridge had a sister Charlotte, she's a vampire and she's going to kill Charlie" _he shouted, I groaned

_"Peter vampires don't exist" _I said _"They do Charlotte and you remember it as well as I do, Jerry Dandridge was a vampire and he bit your boyfriend Ed Thompson!"_ he shouted, a tear fell down my cheek "No Peter it wasn't like that, I have to go now" I said holding back a sob

_"Fine don't believe me, just do me one small favor for old times...kill that dog" _he said, he hung up the phone and I had a confused look on my face as I put it down, did he mean kill Ash? That was never going to happen, but he sounded so scared and nervous, I checked the time and found it was 3:00 in the morning, it was still dark but I knew mom wouldn't be back until late "Ash?"

I called nervously, he didn't come and I searched the house for him, I couldn't find him and I became nervous again, what if Peter was telling the truth? No he couldn't have been, I did not spend three years in a mental Hospital just to come out and become delusional again, I slowly made my way upstairs and I heard someone in the bathroom, I opened the door slightly and peeked through,

I didn't know who exactly it was but I didn't wanna risk them seeing me and and then trying to kill me, besides it wasn't as though Ash was around to help me out, I watched the guy wash his hands in the sink and red came off them, I knew it was a guy because...well I could just tell, I noticed he didn't have a reflection in the bathroom mirror and I held back a scream,

it couldn't be real, I didn't want it to be real, I opened the door further and the person turned around, my eyes widened and so did his "Hi Cj" he said, I shook my head "No this is a dream, I'm losing it again" I exclaimed running downstairs, he followed me and I fell down on the couch

"It's not a dream, your not losing it Cj you never were" he said, I curled up in a ball and hid my head underneath my arms "I saw you die, I spent three years in a hospital trying to forget" I whimpered, I lifted my head and saw him stood there, he looked just like he did three years ago "I didn't die, when you took the stake out it allowed by body to heal, slowly but it did"

he explained, I shook my head again "Then why haven't you shown up since now?" I asked, he sighed "I actually have, but you thought you were goin' nuts and got shoved into the Hospital" he said, I became angry then, I should've been scared shitless but I just became angry "So your telling me that I spent three years in a mental Hospital when I was completely sane?"

I exclaimed angrily, I stood up from the couch and he nodded sheepishly "Yeah there's something else you need to know" he said nervously, I didn't know why he was so nervous when I was the one who saw him die...at least I think he did, I was still convinced it was all a dream, a very fucked up dream "Don't kill me Cj" he said, he suddenly took off all his clothes and my eyes were wide

"Uh..Evil...what?" I squeeked, he smirked and got down on the floor "Nothin' you aint seen before" he winked, I rolled my eyes and watched as he turned from guy, to wolf "Oh my god" I gasped, Ash was sat in the middle of the floor where Evil recently was and I realised something, Evil had been Ash "You dick" I exclaimed standing up, I heard panting behind me and I looked to see him turning back

"Your Ash?" I asked, he nodded and pulled on his pants "Yep" he replied shrugging, I sat down at the dining room table with a hand to my forehead "This cannot be happening to me" I whispered stressfully, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shivered "I was gonna tell you soon I just didn't know how" he said apolagetically, I shook my head and stood up to face him

"Your supposed to be dead" I said "You know I thought you'd be a little more happy about this" he said glaring slightly, I glared back "Oh yeah? Well you spend three years locked in a white room with people telling you that your boyfriend was sucked into some sick satanic cult by a killer who I thought was a vampire..I'm sorry for being a little cranky" I snapped

"Your not that mad at me" he said cockily, I tilted my head "What makes you think that?" I asked annoyed "You haven't tried to kill me yet, or shove a cross to my head" he said, I giggled despite the situation and he came closer "You missed me didn't you?" he asked, I sighed and nodded "Yeah, a lot" I admitted, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me agains't him

"I missed you too" he muttered kissing my neck, I then realised just how much I had missed him and I forgot about the vampire situation, all I wanted was him "Evil" I moaned leaning my head back, he wasn't wearing a shirt so ran my hands up his chest and onto his shoulders "Cj" he whispered nibbling my neck, I then realised what was going on and what he was

"I can't" I sighed pushing him away, he chuckled "Why are you fighting it Cj, you want it bad I can smell it" he said, I rolled my eyes and walked away from him "I'm not gonna kill you Evil, I couldn't stand it when Peter killed you" I admitted leaning agains't the back of the couch, he put his hands on my waist and pressed agains't my back "So what are you saying?"

he asked curiously, I sighed knowing I would regret the decision later "Turn back into Ash and I won't tell Charlie your alive" I said sighing "You'd really do that?" he asked, I turned to face him and nodded "I can't kill you, and I don't want you to go" I said,

he pressed agains't me again and I gasped a little "As long as I'm with you I don't care" he whispered leaning in, he kissed my hard and I didn't resist, I hadn't seen him in so long and I knew my life was going to be very difficult now.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and found I was still on the couch, I looked around for a moment and remembered what happened last night, Evil wasn't dead, I smiled and fell back down only to land on something soft, I sat up again slightly and looked to see what my head had been lying on,

it was Evil...well Ash, he was sleeping and I snuggled back into him and grabbed the remote before turning on the T.V, I left the news channel on and for once I actually felt relaxed, considering the fact I now knew vampires existed, I checked the clock and found it was 1:00 in the afternoon,

I had work at 2:00 which wasn't gonna go well "Oh shit!" I shouted jumping from the couch, I ran upstairs to get dressed which wasn't difficult, I just threw on anything that matched really "Mom I'm going to work!" I shouted, I knew she was probably still asleep from working so late so I shrugged and left for work.

At The Diner...

I managed to arrive on time though I was slightly out of breath "Hey Ame's' I greeted putting on my apron and name tag "Did you run here or somethin'?" she asked amused, I nodded and sat down at the counter "Yeah, I woke up at 1:00" I said, her eyes widened "Jeez what time did you get to sleep?" she exclaimed, I shrugged "I can't remember actually, must have been late though"

I said in thought, she nodded "Well I've done these tables so you can take the next guys to come in" she said, I nodded "Have you been watching the news lately?" she asked, I nodded and made myself a coke while putting the money into the counter "Yeah, why?" I asked sipping through the straw "All the murders have been guys from our old school, yah know the jocks and bullies"

she said "Yeah it is weird I guess" I said, I wasn't that bothered now that I knew who exactly was killing them "Maybe the killer was a loser from out school" she said in deep thought "Amy there were a lot of losers in our High School" I pointed out, she nodded in agreement "True I guess" she muttered still in thought, I sighed to myself and watched the T.V boredly.

When my shift had finally finished I went home, I got in and was pounced on by Ash "Shit" I exclaimed surprised, I then giggled and petted him, I felt different now that I knew Ash was Evil, but there had always been something different about my dog, now I knew why "Charlotte" Mom called, I jogged upstairs and into her room where she was doing her hair

"Mom where you goin'?" I asked leaning agains't the doorway, she shrugged "Out with Jack again" she replied, I groaned "Mom your not getting any normal sleep" I said a little worried "Honey I'm sleeping in the day to catch up on lost hours, I'll be fine" she said reasuringly, I sighed "Mom your turning into a total..." I paused in my sentence and she turned to face me

"What?" she asked confused, my eyes widened slightly "Nothing" I lied, she nodded and turned back to her mirror, I went back downstairs and fell onto the couch in thought, if my mom was what I thought she was, then Evil and I were having a serious talk when he turned back into a normal person, well as normal as Evil could get, Ash jumped onto the couch and started licking my face

"Oh god" I exclaimed not expecting him to do that, I fell onto my back and Ash started licking my neck, I giggled knowing Evil was trying to do something and normally I would've let him, except I wasn't as gross as to do that with a wolf "Down boy" I said playfully, he whined and settled on resting his head on my belly "Hey mom maybe we should get the dog fixed!"

I shouted trying to wind him up, his head shot up to face me and I smiled "What d'you mean Charlotte?" she asked "You know, get his balls chopped off so he can't have sex with other dogs" I replied, Ash whined even more and hid somewhere "I'm kidding"

I exclaimed amused, he soon came back and got into his recent lying down position "I would never do that to you Evil" I whispered so only he could hear me, he licked my bare stomach once and I smiled while relaxing into the couch, maybe having Evil around again wouldn't be so bad after all.

Later On...

Mom came down the stairs around 5:00 and I waved slightly "I'm going now honey" she said, I nodded and she left the house, it was quite dark out but not fully night-time just yet, Ash jumped off the couch and sat in the middle of the carpet, I watched a little grossed out as he changed back into Evil "Fixed? Really?" he exclaimed,

I giggled and sat up on the couch with my legs on the floor so I was facing him "I was feeling playfull" I said innocently, he rolled his eyes and kneeled on the floor inbetween my legs "Well now I'm feelin' like that" he said putting his hands on my thighs, I put my arms around his neck and sighed "I need to ask you something first" I said, he nodded

"Okay" he said, I thought for a moment about how I was going to put it "Did you bite my mom?" I asked, he gave me a surprised look "No I did not bite your mom, hell if I was gonna bite anyone it'd be you Cj" he said chuckling, I nodded "Sorry it's just she only sleeps in the day and she's out every night" I said, he shrugged "She goes on dates and then goes to work Cj, I think she's allowed to sleep in the day"

he said, I rolled my eyes "I guess your right. Speaking of which why don't you burn when it's daytime?" I asked curiously "Well I'm a wolf, their day creatures so I kind of bend the rules" he admitted, I nodded and pulled him closer "That's awesome" I said giving him an' eskimo kiss,

he returned it and suddenly smirked "Yah know I just realised, I'm somehow naked and your not" he pointed out, I clicked my tongue "That's not my fault" I reminded him, he nodded and undid the buttons on my top "I'll just sort it out then" he said sliding it off my shoulders, I let him and straight away put my arms back around his neck "I missed you CJ" he said kising my chest, I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey dudes here's the real chapter and I'm sorry I put the wrong one in before, anyways enjoy the story :D x**

* * *

I tossed Evil's pants at him and he easily caught them "Why do I have to put these on again?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and did up the buttons on my thigh length flannel shirt "Because if anyone walks in I don't want them to see you naked on the couch" I replied grabbing a soda from the fridge

"I'm supposed to be dead Cj they'll pass out either way" he said, I chuckled and fell on the couch next to him "What d'you wanna do now?" I asked leaning back into him, he played with the collar of my shirt and I looked up at him "We could go again" he suggested, I sat up and gave him a look

"Really? We've done it at least 5 times already" I exclaimed, he shrugged "Good thing about being a vampire, never run out of energy" he replied winking, I rolled my eyes again and glanced at the clock "Crap" I exclaimed turning on the T.V, I switched to the channel and smiled slightly as it came on

"Fright Night, really?" he asked annoyed, I laid down next to him with my back agains't his chest "Yes, you used to make me watch it so now I'm forcing you to" I said, I turned back to the screen and some guy I hadn't seen before popped up _"Tonight Ladies and gentlemen we have a very special treat for you, the celebration of a very special and very unique talent, I give you the new host of Fright Night, Regine" _he said

"I can't believe they fired Peter" I said sadly "He was bound to go at some point" Evil said shrugging, I gave him a look "I know but still" I replied turning to the T.V, some woman started doing a strange dance type thing and it was actually quite interesting, after a few more seconds it became freaky instead of interesting, the woman threw blood over her face as though it was water and she had yellow eyes and fangs, it eventually ended and went to commercial

"That was...weird" I said trying to think of a word "Just a little" Evil said, I felt his hand move my hair and start stroking my neck, I sighed and felt him move around behind me, I was still facing the T.V so I couldn't exactly see what he was up to, after a bit of him moving around he leaned over me slightly, he dropped his pants on the floor and I smiled slightly as I was turned over onto my back "Can I help you?" I asked playfully,

he started sucking on my neck and I moaned a little, I dug my nails into his back knowing it wouldn't cause him any real pain, with him being a vampire an' all "Cj" he sang nipping at my neck, I knew what he wanted to do and it made me a little nervous, but I didn't care that much at the moment "You bite down and I'll fucking kill you" I threatened, it came out gasped but I meant it...I think "You scared Cj?" he asked his mouth next to my ear,

he had one hand on my waist while the other was on my stomach, his hands suddenly slid down to my knees and lifted my legs up, he shuffled down inbetween them and locked them around his waist before resting his hands either side of my head "A little" I admitted, he leaned up slightly and looked down at me "Really?"

he asked shocked, I nodded and he crushed his lips agains't my own, I smiled into it and kissed him back, he pulled away and moved down to my chest, I turned my head and noticed Fright Night was back on, even though I knew I shouldn't have been I couldn't help but watch the T.V, some guy ran onto the set and I noticed it as Peter, he ran at the woman with a stake and some of the crew dragged him off, my eyes widened and I noticed Evil had stopped

"I have no words" I said looking down at him, he nodded and shrugged "It's Peter, he's obviously turned into a fruit cake" he said moving back onto my neck, I sighed and put my arms around his neck "Cj?" he asked, I nodded as a sign that I was listening "What would you do if I asked to bite you?" he asked,

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair "I don't know" I replied, he nodded and I noticed his fangs were out "Well I'm gonna" he said, I shook my head "No don't please" I begged, he pinned me to the couch and muffled my screaming with his hand "It'll only hurt a little" he said reasuringly, he leaned down and I felt his fangs ghost my neck,

I started shaking but I stopped screaming, it was no use "I have to" he whispered, I felt a large stinging pain in my neck and I gasped, I could feel him sucking and it hurt like hell, his hand moved from my mouth but I couldn't scream...I couldn't even speak, he pulled his mouth away from my neck and looked down at me, he had blood on his lips and a drop slid down his chin "You'll thank me one day" he said smirking slightly.

A Short While Later...

It hadn't been long since Evil bit me but I kept feeling the horrible pain in my neck, my body had become hotter and I was sweating like mad, Evil had put his pants back on and was sat on the other couch watching T.V as though this was all a normal thing for him, I didn't even know what time it was but I knew it was late "You changed yet?"

he asked boredly, I glared at him "I don't fucking know" I snapped clearing my throat afterwards, he crouched down in front of me and sighed "I had to Cj, besides this isn't even the worst part" he said stroking my cheek, I gave him a confused look and a sudden harsh pain ran through my stomach, I gasped and curled into a ball as if it would help...it didn't,

the pain became worse and I was gripping at the couch, the fact that my body was on fire didn't help much either "This'll help" Evil said sitting on the edge of the couch next to me, he undid the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off, it helped a little but not enough "Fuck" I exclaimed as another pain hit me "I'll never forgive you for this" I whimpered, he chuckled and stroked my hair "Yeah you will Cj" he said casually, I wanted to kill him because deep down, I knew it was true.


	10. Chapter 10

The pain had subsided but not much, my body was still on fire but a strange feeling suddnely hit me, it was like I was hungry and thirsty at the same time, I slowly sat up despite my body protesting "Where yah goin' Cj?" Evil asked smugly, I seriously wanted to kill him right now...actually I wanted to bite him

"I need a drink" I said, it came out whispered though "Yeah I thought you'd say that" he replied, he stood up straight and sighed "I'll be back, stay right here" he said, I nodded and let him go into the kitchen, I fell back down onto the couch and looked around the room, Evil soon came back with a sharp knife in hand, I shot up and shuffled into the back of the couch

"Hey don't worry" he said reasuringly, I nodded but was still a little cautious "What are you doin' with that?" I asked nervously, he crouched down in front of me and played with the knife "Helpin' you out Cj" he replied casually, he created a long cut on the right side of his chest and my eyes widened "What are you..." I stopped talking and inhaled,

I could smell his blood but instead of being gross and disgusting it smelt delicious, all I wanted to do was taste it, a drop of blood ran down his chest and stomach while I watched, my stomach was aching and I knew the only way to stop this pain would be to drink it "Cj" he sang, his hand rested on the back of my neck and pulled my head towards him, I crawled closer and put my hands on his hips

"Drink it Cj, you know you wanna" he said, I slammed him down on the floor and straddled his waist "Wasn't expecting that" he muttered, I smiled and shuffled back so that my legs were either side of his thighs, I pulled my hair over my right shoulder and bent down, I licked the line of blood all the way up to his chest and it had to be the most amazing thing I'd ever tasted,

his hand ran into my hair and held on, I knew he was probably enjoying this as much as me, I sucked on the open wound he had on his chest and drank down as much as I could, it was a little difficult as this cut wasn't that deep, it was just deep enough for some blood to slip out, I sat up straight and looked down at him, he was watching me and had a smirk on his face

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked knowingly, I glared "I hate you for this" I said, he shrugged "No you don't" he said, he pulled me down and rolled us over so that he was on top with my legs around his waist "My turn" he said, I rolled my eyes "Uh uh, you've had enough" I said, he sighed and rested his forehead on my chest, I ran my fingers through his hair and relaxed

"Why did you bite me?" I asked curiously "I had to" he replied, I sighed "Your not gonna tell me are you?" I asked slightly annoyed "Not yet" he said, I groaned and the phone started to ring, I rolled us both over so I was on top and I pulled on my shirt while answering it "Yellow?" _"Hi is this Charlotte Brewster?" _a female voice asked "Uh depends on who's asking" I replied

_"My names Alex, I'm Charlie's girlfriend" _she said "Yeah this is Charlotte" I said _"I need your help, Peter Vincent's been thrown into the State Mental Hospital and your brothers walked off with some woman who may or may not be a vampire so can you help me?" _she asked, I sighed and thought for a moment "Yeah I'll help" I said _"Thank you so much" _she said "Don't worry about it, I'll be there soon"

I said before hanging up, I turned around and jumped, Evil was right behind me being strangely quiet "Jesus don't do that" I exclaimed, he chuckled "Sorry, who was that?" he asked motioning to the phone "That was Charlie's girlfriend, she needs my help asap" I said going upstairs into my room, Evil followed "With what?" he asked curiously, I sighed and dug through my clothes

"Something about Peter being shoved into a mental hospital, same one as me actually" I said in thought "Really? That's it?" he asked a little skeptic, I nodded and left out the part about a woman being a vampire "Yup, so while I'm doing that you stay here" I said pulling on my shorts "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, I shrugged "You'll think of something"

I said, he groaned and laid down on the floor, I gave him a confused look and he pulled out a bunch of clothes from underneath the bed, I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair "Okay I'm headin' out" I said, he grabbed my hand and turned me around

"Okay first off you can turn into a bat or wolf but not for long, when you drink real blood you'll be able to do it for as long as you want" he said, I nodded

"What about the whole being invited in thing?' I asked, he thought for a moment "I don't think that rule applies until your a full vampire like me" he said, I nodded and quickly kissed him "Don't get caught" I said "Me? I would never" he said, I chuckled and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Few Minutes Later...

I was leaning agains't the wall of the Hospital waiting for Alex, being a bat was not easy apparently, a car pulled up and a girl around my age got out of it, I hoped it was Alex otherwise I would be in a bit of a pickle "Charlotte?" the girl asked hopefully, I nodded

"The one and only, you wanna explain the situation?" I asked, she nodded and got into a story about being attacked by a werewolf and Charlie acting weird "Okay that's...strange but how do you plan on getting in there and then getting Peter out?" I asked motioning to the building, she pulled out a wallet and looked through it

"The guy giving me a lift here was a psychiatrist so I took his wallet" she said, I tilted my head slightly "You took his wallet? What did he have to say about it?" I asked chuckling, she shrugged "Well he staked himself in the heart so I don't think he'd mind this too much"

she replied, my eyes widened slightly but I nodded "O..Kay then" I mumbled, she pressed the buzzer and we waited for a vioce "Yeah?" a bored voice asked "I need to see Peter Vincent he's just been admitted" Alex said still digging through the wallet

"Come back tomorrow all the doctors have gone home" the man replied "You must let me in this is a matter of life and death, I'm Mr Vincent's doctor" she said, I chuckled "Okay c'mon in" the man said reluctantly, the door buzzed and we walked in.


	11. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
